


Don't Mess with Clint Barton's Dad's ( Part of the Finding Family Verse)

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Finding Family Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Found His Family, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Homophobic Language, Kid Clint Barton, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small one shot that takes place in the same verse and Finding Family: Tony Stark Makes a Christmas Miracle. I had no idea how to make a series outta stuff. I'm so noob. If somebody could tell me how in the comments I shall love you forever.<br/>Thank You all for Reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess with Clint Barton's Dad's ( Part of the Finding Family Verse)

**Author's Note:**

> How do I group two stories together to make a series?

10 year old Clint Rogers- Stark was strolling through central park with his Dads. He'd been living with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers for six months. They'd adopted him for Christmas. He was his Papa Steve's Christmas present according to his dad Tony. Clint didn't mind, he loved being a Christmas present for Steve. It meant he was wanted and the two men also saved him.

They'd been having a good day. They went to an art museum because Papa loved art. Clint liked the the goofy paintings with noses and ears in the wrong places. After that they went to the gymnastics gym where they enrolled him in gymnastics class. They got to tour the gym and Clint really liked the look of the rings, Dad pushed Papa into the big foam pit. Papa got stuck upside down and Tony and a Gym instructor had to pull him over onto his tummy by his ankles. Clint tried really hard not laugh, but he did. Papa threw a block at him and pouted. Clint thought it was funny that a big tough soldier could pout like a big baby. After that they decided to take a stroll in central park, they stopped for Hot Dogs. Clint had a hot dog with ketchup, mustard and onions on it, they even let him have an orange soda pop. Tony got two hog dogs with ketchup, relish, mayo, olives, cheese and pickles on it and a coke to drink. Papa had nine hot dogs with nothing on them. Clint wanted to know where all the food his papa ate went. Clint was pretty sure Steve should be really fat by now.

Everything was going nicely, until some man pushed his Dad so hard he fell back onto his butt, even though he'd been holding his papa's hand. The man yelled and called him a faggot and said him and Papa should get hit by a bus. Clint was about 20 ft away trying to catch a bunny, But he could still see and read the man's lips. Clint didn't like that. Papa was helping his Dad up off the ground while the mean man was walking away. Clint didn't like that the man had hurt his Dad and Papa's feelings so he climbed up the tree and waited for the man to take a couple more steps before he threw the rest of his hot dog at him. Clint made extra sure that he'd hit the man's cheap looking suit. Clint had gotten really good at being invisible so he hid out of sight, while the man cursed at the trees and everything.

When the man had stormed off Clint climbed down from his perch but Papa didn't look to happy.  
" Clinton you know it's wrong to throw food at people" Steve said with a stern look on his face.   
" But, Papa he started it."  
" That's not important Clinton, you broke one our rules."  
" I-I-I'm Sorry" Clint hiccupped and started to cry, he didn't like upsetting his Papa. Clint hung his head and started to walk back in the direction of the tower. He was probably going to get punished and have his bow taken away and be sent to bed early. Clint didn't wanna lose his bow, archery was the first thing he was ever really good at. Clint kept walking until his Papa's arms caught him and spun him around before the solider wrapped him in a hug.

" Shh Shh, Baby it's ok" Papa soothed, Clint could feel his Dad running his fingers through his hair.  
" No, No it's not I was bad" Clint sobbed miserably into Steve's arms.  
" Why did you throw the hot dog at the man, Clinton?"  
" Cause, Cause he hurt you and Dad. I don't like it when your sad" Clint sobbed with his face buried in Steve's chest. He could feel Tony hug him too now.  
" Oh sweetie! You saw that, Clint I'm sorry I should of asked you why you did that. I'm proud of you baby but next time just talk to us and let people like him walk away. He's not worth your time." Steve said.  
" OK Dad, can we go home now and maybe watch a Disney movie?"  
" What movie do you want to watch lil bird?" Dad asked and Clint chuckled. Dad said he was just like a bird because he was always perching on something. Clint was really happy when Tony had a reading nook built in his room. It was a small loft space with a small bookshelf and a bunch of pillows. Papa called it his Hawk nest.  
" Toy Story"  
" Yeah that sounds good, Steve is just like Slinky Dog" Dad said and Clint giggled when Papa called Tony Mr. Potato head.

They all headed home looking forward to nice movie night.  
Clint loved his new family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
